


Ice Ice Baby

by SavouryBobcat



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavouryBobcat/pseuds/SavouryBobcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

It was an unnaturally hot day and Bliss was spending it in her air conditioned apartment. She had begged Dante to get out of that hot trailer so he didn’t die of a heat stroke and he reluctantly agreed. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was only wearing a bikini as she scrolled through the job listings on her laptop. Ever since Dante had asked her to stop dancing she had been frantically searching for another job in order to keep her apartment. She would shoot herself before she lost this place. Not a lot of people knew Bliss actually had a Master’s Degree in Business. The only reason she ended up as a stripper was all her shitty ex boyfriends.

She could feel the sweat on the back of her neck. Even with air conditioning the place was still hot and sticky. She fixed her ponytail up in to a bun and lost herself in her search once again, not paying any attention at all to whatever the fuck Dante was doing. That was, until she felt something startlingly cold on her neck. She jumped only slightly when she felt warm lips. She glanced up to see Dante, a piece of ice between his teeth as he smirked lazily at her. He was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs and Bliss took the moment to stare at him. Hard body, shiny with a thin layer of sweat, scar on his chest, necklace hanging loosely around his neck.

"Take a break?" Dante mumbled around the ice cube.

"Not if I want to keep this place Dante. I need to find a job so you so unceremoniously asked me to stop stripping," she said, letting her concentration go back to the computer.

Dante grabbed the laptop from her lap and set it on the side table, then knelt in front of her. What she had failed to notice before, was the cup of ice he had in his hand. He smirked up at her, grabbing another piece in his teeth and dipping his head to the soft flesh, letting the ice dance along her skin as he suckled gently. Bliss let in a sharp intake of breath before moaning softly.

"Not a sound, baby girl. Or I stop."

Bliss shut her mouth quickly, not wanting that to happen in the slightest. His trail up her thigh continued, before he pulled out another ice cube, then went to work on the other thigh. Bliss watched him closely, his eyes flicking up to her every now and then, ever so mischievous glint deep in his irises. When she thought his mouth would land on the place between her thighs, she felt rough and strong hands reaching behind her neck. With a quick pull, the tie of her bikini top was undone and the fabric fell. Dante stared for a minute, before his hand travelled to the tie behind her back, making quick work of it before tossing the bikini away.

With yet another ice cube in between his teeth, he traced his way along the skin of her neck, chest and stomach, until the ice cube melted. Then with a cold mouth, he sucked a nipple in to his mouth, letting his tongue lave over it lazily as his other hand circled another ice cube around the neglected nipple. Bliss’ eyes flew open and her toes began to curl as she tried to keep her composure. He rolled her nipple in his teeth, fingers pinching, hands kneading until Bliss was right there. Sweat began to drip even more now as she neared her orgasm. Then there was nothing. She watched as he popped another ice cube in his mouth and sucked on it, eyeing her panting form with a smirk.

As he continued to suck, he pulled the strings of the bottoms to her swimsuit, pulling it from underneath her before discarding it. His sucking had gained him a mouth that was essentially a pocket of ice and he dove right in. Bliss didn’t even have time to think as she felt his cold tongue circle around her clit. He threw her legs over his shoulders and Bliss’ hands tangled in his hair as she arched her back. His icey tongue lapped at her as she writhed underneath him. Every now and then she would make the mistake of looking down at him. She would see those bright eyes, one eyebrow raised as he flicked his tongue out and she would be reeling again, eyes slamming shut.

She had given up on being quiet and Dante no longer seemed to care about the little rule he had established at the start of his game. Bliss didn’t think it was possible to get so hot while someone with the mouth like a tundra worked on her sex, but she could feel herself getting warmer and warmer. It emanated from the inside, pooling deep in her belly, and before she knew it she tipped over the edge. With a loud moan, she came, back arching to an impossible angle. Her thighs squeezed tightly around him as he took all she had to give him, rough hair pulling and all.

When she was finished, he lapped at her lazily, each stroke of his tongue causing her to tremble and her grip around him to loosen. Once he was free, he climbed up her tired body and pulled her mouth to his, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She could taste herself on him and she pulled him closer. The sweat he had worked up had rivaled her own and she could already feel his erection rubbing against her through his boxer briefs. She pulled away from his mouth and with a smirk, reached for the cup of ice, shaking it and raising an eyebrow to him.

"Your turn, baby."


End file.
